<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why are you here by StayHomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369400">why are you here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayHomo/pseuds/StayHomo'>StayHomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Addiction, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayHomo/pseuds/StayHomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you refused to meet me so after few hours I could find you by HER side”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hansuke Shishido/Original Female Character(s), Hansuke Shishido/Yu Jing, Yu Jing/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why are you here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179290">why are you here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober">spicysober</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>machine gun kelly - why are you here playing in the distance</p><p>i hate that i saw you again last night</p><p> </p><p>“you refused to meet me so after few hours I could find you by HER side”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>hansuke is unusually nervous and even his companion notices it – he doesn’t remember her name, addressing her as matey as his irritated brain even can.</p><p> </p><p>the companion doesn’t like it and she fills awkward silence with endless stories, which hansuke listens to as thoroughly as he doesn’t remember her name.</p><p> </p><p>his companion is a necessary measure, substitution, but to be honest she invited herself, hansuke looks at her, trying to understand what she hoped to get. there is nothing out of ordinary in the way she looks, even her floor-length red dress (<em>why red? why floor-length? are you going to dance like that?</em>) doesn’t help.</p><p> </p><p>sigh – <em>why did you come here if I can’t even dance with you?</em></p><p> </p><p>hansuke whispers nearly silent without parting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>hansuke is unusually nervous, and even his companion notices it.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“song me, you’re beautiful”</p><p> </p><p>yu jing looks at her girlfriend’s short and ridiculously curly hair and thenlooks straight at song me. she pretends she hasn’t noticed her girlfriend styling her hair going nearly hystericalfor a damn hour.</p><p> </p><p>song me is acting shy. actually, she’s not like that, but yu jing is close and so song me is acting shy. she gets lost, bites her lip, and her eyes are nearly pleading.</p><p> </p><p>it was yu jing who pushed her into barrier when song me secretly came to a rap concert</p><p> </p><p>it was yu jing who nearly broke her two ribs and then took her to the hospital claiming she wanted to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>it was yu jing who brought her to the studio where her nose was pierced, and now it was catching everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>it was yu jing, only yu jing could look so outrageous and so beautiful in red.</p><p> </p><p>“yu jing are we late…. because of me?” – and instead of an answer the doors of club open letting them in. yu jing holds her hand tightly, avoiding the dancefloor: the bar is straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>song me is acting shy. actually, she’s not like that, but yu jing is close…</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>hansuke is angry. earlier that day he’d been calling both yu jing’s phones: yet again she refused to meet him, this time because of senator… something like <em>there’s a thunderstorm coming, he will be scared, I should stay with him.</em></p><p> </p><p>hansuke is angry, yu jing giggles:with a corner of an eye catches a familiar silhouette passing by.</p><p> </p><p>“yu jing, why is hansuke so… is it because of me? I’m not a kid anymore, we broke up more than two years ago… why did he get so angry?” – song me is acting very shy and really is nervous. at this moment yu jing realises that her girlfriendis full of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“song me, I’ll be back in two – need the toilet. don’t start drinking without me. and what more don’t even try to have my cocktail!” – yu jing sloppy kisses her girlfriend on a cheek and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“I always admired those shared toilets in this club” – yu jing’s voice sounds ordinarily casual and hansuke understands she’s serious. however, after all that she’s done today her words seem inappropriate. he shrugs and disappears behind a heavy door. there was no lock sound but hansuke is somehow sure he closed it.</p><p> </p><p>he hears yu jing hasn’t left – she’s standing six feet away near sinks and endless caustic mirror which reflects all those lamps which are too bright for the club toilet.</p><p> </p><p>he sighs and pushes flush button not to hear her presence.</p><p> </p><p>but yu jing feels all that unsaid – which is not typical for hansuke - resentment and irritation on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>yu jing thinks and says it out loud that hansuke is not a kid anymore, song me is not his babe, let alone yu jing. yu jing is sure that after hearing song me’s name hansuke’s shoulders twitch.</p><p> </p><p>yu jing picks up her thought, starts speaking, asks lots of questions – yu jing at her finest.</p><p> </p><p>but the hero of the interview… doesn’t answer?</p><p> </p><p>yu jing understands that after the flush button was pushed all that this room heard was her monologue. yu jing frowns, the red on her looks even brighter, reflected in the lit-up mirror. yu jing continues talking, carefully pulling the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you had forgotten… are you serious hansuke? you’re not a kid anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>yu jing opens the door, and she’s thrown to couple of years back. she sees hansuke leaning on the tiled wall not even trying to pretend that some other thing is going on. hansuke raises his head and professionally sniffs.</p><p> </p><p>hansuke never made a secret of his cocaine addiction. yu jinh sighscounting downin her mind – the powder is about to react with the body and hasuke will become more chatty than usual.</p><p> </p><p>without letting him unwindyu jing pulls him by the hand and gets him to his feet. without letting his hand go yu jing pulls hansuke after her: without seeing the way, she leads to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>now hansuke doesn’t let go of her hand. they stand in the back of the club, she’s silent, he’s panting, he feels the smell ofcoming rain and some terribly eastern scent of yu jing.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s your oil again…” – he says in a more cheerful and happy voice than before, he lets himself wind up a bit. every minute spent alone with yu jing makes him feel that everything around and inside is stronger.</p><p> </p><p>yu jing notices that change and speaks:</p><p> </p><p>“I know those intonations hansuke don’t get yourself wrong. no ‘high’ sex”.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles keeping the eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t fuck when I’m not sober” – yu jung says a bit tired. as usual, she is 100% sure in her words. at this moment she realises cursing that she left her girlfriend song me somewhere in the club.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve forgotten what it is to fuck sober” – hansuke answers dreamily and its nearly offensive. he lets go of her hand and comes closer to be sure that the cold wall will burn yu jing’s bare back - “thanks for coming to see me”</p><p> </p><p>hansuke watches her, smiles, makes her insides turn over by just standing so close.</p><p> </p><p>yu jing gets burned, closes her eyes. she doesn’t give up, she agrees that with hansuke, unlike with his cousin, they were on equal terms. and in all of this there is something from truth and friendship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>they stick to their rituals – he’s high, she hasn’t even seen her cocktail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing it because of you” – hansuke answers the question that hasn’t been asked, but to be honest it’s hard to speak. he brushes the hair that fell over her face. he’s careful andtender, it costs him all his power – “you’ve been refusing to meet me for so long, and once again I’ve… got a patient, and I wanted to dance with you so badly… like we used to. nobody dances better”.</p><p> </p><p>yu jing opens her eyes just to exquisitely roll them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>they stick to their rituals: he is longing for her perverted tenderness; she is burning in her red which only he could appreciate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yu jing kisses him first and he gives up immediately – he has lost all his power an eternity ago. yu jing bites his tongue first, letting him show her how angry he was and how much he wanted to dance with her.</p><p> </p><p>hansuke closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“surprisingly empty street” – yu jing says casually. she smiles because hansuke is not as nervous as he was in the beginning of this evening. he buttons up his jeans, puts his belt on, fixes his shirt. he reaches out his hand to touch her burning back, caresses it, catching rough skin. yu jing flinches from fleeting pain.</p><p> </p><p>“seems I owe an apology to your bare back” – he lifts his jacket from the ground and pushes it into her hands, but yu jing shakes her head. she looks at hansuke and then rubs his nose with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>hansuke sniffs by reflex, touches his face with fingers, and then realises what this gesture meant. yu jing laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“can we? c’mon hansuke. you wanted to dance, right?”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>hansuke is unusually calm. he’s not the one in charge, he’s not even trying to lead when they dance, but the best partner is burning by his side. partner who could create music even if the club was powered down. hansuke’s companion in a floor-length red dress would have noticed that change if she stayed where she was, but poor baby got tired of waiting.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘she must have got lost in her floor-length red dresswhen she was getting the hell out of here’</em> – that’s what hansuke thinks, not even trying to find her with his eyes. but his eyes catch song me. song me is acting shy. yu jing would have noticed it, if she was by her side.</p><p> </p><p>yu jing is a bit embarrassed because it seemed she was so in love with her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>but sober friendship takes over once again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>